House Lothston
House Lothston is a house seated in Harrenhal on the Godseye in the southern Riverlands, sworn to House Tully of Riverrun. History House Lothston's origins lie in the Crownlands, were they held small estates, being nothing more than petty knights, only gaining lands soon after the arrival of the Targaryens; this makes them one of the youngest Houses in the realm. Ser Osmund Lothston fought in the Dance of the Dragons, a knight in Aegon the Second's army. He survived the Dance. Upon his death, his son Lucas inherited his lands. In his early twenties, Ser Lucas Lothston became Master at Arms of the Red Keep. While initially it was his skill at arms that secured his position, his sycophantic nature and cronyism is what kept him as Master at Arms. When Prince Aegon, later King Aegon the Fourth, took Falena Stokeworth as his mistress and was discovered, it was Lucas Lothston who was wed to Lady Falena to cover up the scandal. He was granted Harrenhal, removed as Master at Arms, and left the court, adding a black bat to his House sigil. During the reign of Daeron the First, Lucas forced his brother Ser Jon to fight in the Royal invasion of Dorne. Jon later died from an infected wound. When Aegon became King, Lucas forced his daughter, Jeyne, into becoming the King's mistress, which lead to him being named Hand. Rumours spread that Jeyne was secretly the King's bastard, and that the King would enjoy both Jeyne and Falena at the same time. Regardless, Jeyne soon caught a pox from the King. No longer finding her appealing, the King removed Jeyne as Royal Mistress, and removed Lucas as Hand. The Lothstons were sent from court. Lucas' later rule Shortly before the wedding of Prince Maekar and Lady Dyanna Dayne, House Lothston hosted a feast at Harrenhal. There, Martyn Lothston was betrothed to Lady Dara Bracken, and Ser Manfryd Lothston was betrothed to Lady Emily Hawick. Before this event, Lucas' grandson, Manfed Lothston, was married to Laura Lothston. In the 11th month of 188 AC, the future Lady of House Lothston, Amerei, was born to Manfred and Laura. In the ensuing years, House Lothston oversaw both Martyn's and Manfryd's wedding, and Ser Alester Lothston, heir to Harrenhal, advised Lord Kermit Tully on the feud between House Frey and House Paege, advising for a balanced resolution that blamed both Houses for the issue. In 191 AC, Laura Lothston nee Mallister died in childbirth, widowing Manfred. When a bottle of posioned wine was discovered in Harrenhal, Ser Alester accused Ser Ryman Nayland, a rival of his who had insulted House Lothston several times. In the following trial, Ser Ryman was found innocent, with Ser Alester having a falling out with Lord Kermit Tully. However, Ser Ryman later came to Harrenhal where, after an attempted arrest, Lord Lucas had him killed. Later, Houses Tully and Lothston reconciled with a marriage between Ser Manfred Lothton and Lady Delena Tully. Winter brought about the death of several members of House Lothston; Torrence Lothston, the only child of Manfryd and Emily, Lord Lucas Lothston himself, Ser Manfred Lothston, and Jeyne Lothston. This left Alester as the Lord of Harrenhal, with his granddaughter, Manfred's eldest daughter, Amerei as his heir. However, this position would be contested by Alester's second son, Edmure. The Early Reign of Alester Lothston Alester's succesion was rocked by the death of his eldest son and heir, Manfred. Alester, always a dark, brooding man, became more of a recluse in these years, and started taking to drinking. With his brother Martyn in Riverrun acting as Lord Steward, and with Manfred dead, Alester turned to his other brother, the sadistic Manfryd, more and more. This would become a problem with the Roote Crisis. When armies of the Vale tried to march south to support the Crown in the Laughing Storm's Rebellion, Lord Henry Roote attempted to extract a toll from them. In the ensuing arguements, a challenge of a duel was thrown down, ending with a member of House Templeton killing Gavin Roote, heir to Lord Harroway's Town, after he had been forced to yield. Lord Henry wrote to his allies, demanding help, including Harrenhal. Alester mustered 800 men and put them under the command of Manfryd. Upon arriving at Lord Harroway's Town, Manfryd found Ser Medgar Tully, Heir to Riverrun, in command of the town, who ordered them to stand down. Manfryd and Medgar soon devolved into an arguement that led to a duel; when Medgar was at Manfryd's mercy, the Lothston killed the Tully. Manfryd was immediately arrested, and House Mooton used the killing to justify the occupaiton of two Lothston villages. Family Members Lord Lucas Lothston, b. 121 AC. Known as 'the Pander'. Ser Alester Lothston, b. 153 AC. Heir to Harrenhal, eldest son of Lucas. Manfed Lothston, b. 172 AC. Eldest son of Alester. Danelle Lothston, b. 181 AC. Daughter of Alester. Martyn Lothston, b. 157 AC. Second son of Lucas. Manfryd Lothston, b. 160 AC. Known as 'O' the Black Hood'. Third son of Lucas. Jeyne Lothston, b. 164 AC. Daughter of Lucas. Robert Rivers, b. 169 AC. Bastard son of Lucas. Deceased Members Historical Members Relations with other Houses Category:House Lothston Category:Houses from the Riverlands Category:Noble Houses